Virtual reality (VR) is a computer technology that uses VR devices, such as headsets, sometimes in combination with physical spaces or multi-projected environments, to generate realistic images, sounds, and other sensations that simulate a user's physical presence in a three dimensional (3D) virtual environment and allow the VR user to interact with the virtual environment. Many applications, such as those for gaming, content consumption, and productivity, have been developed to provide user an immersive experience using VR technology. Many VR applications allow in-application purchases, user customization, or parental control. These operations should require user identity authentication for security purposes.